Talk:Bosses/@comment-143.85.2.21-20160531152654/@comment-143.85.2.21-20160531221221
Wanted to reply to my own comment as I spent quite a while fiddling with the formulas and spreadsheets to figure luck out. I could not figure out how to get an accurate SV which I thought was keeping me from calculating how much luck i needed. Then I realized that SV has practically no effect on drop rate %. On anything past the level 2000 normal boss the SV will have no more than a .01% total effect on drop rate % at any number put in from -500 to 500 which are the stated parameters in the SV guide. Assuming that all SV values do indeed fall between -500 and 500 you can just set it at 0 and call it a day because the difference is negligible. Once I got that out of the way I was able to, I think, correctly calculate drop rate increases based on luck. What I learned was there is basically no benefit to luck greater than 250k on the 93333 boss on hardmode and so any luck beyond that has ridiculously small benefit. As an example Tenryu has the same item drop twice with a 1% drop rate and 1.8% drop rate. With 250k luck, according to the calculator, you have a 1.01% and 1.81% chance for a drop. If you doubled your luck to 500k, you have a 1.09% and 1.96% chance for a drop! So you gained .08% and .15% drop chance for 250k luck!?! Btw, you NEED 240k luck just to have the base drop rates of 1% and 1.8%. Any lower and your drop rate will actually dip below the listed drop rates. Basically, from what I can gather, the tougher a boss is, the less effect luck has on the drop rate %. The largest effect seems to be Boss health as it seems to effect the formulas to the greatest extent. So the higher the health, the more luck you need to have any real effect on drop rates. **** Keep in mind in a recent patch hard mode drop rates have been increased. To what degree I am unaware. This used the drop rates BEFORE the increase. How much it was increased is yet to be determined. Is it 20%? 50%? Who knows. For those confused I will list minimum and suggested luck for several other bosses in normal and hard mode to help with your grinding! ****Drop rate can NEVER exceed 3X the original drop rate. So, if the base drop rate is 2%, 1 Billion luck will make it 6% max. 5200 - Eye Boss Normal - Luck +3 Gem - 40k luck = Base 8% drop rate. 100k luck = 12.25% 200k luck = 14.78% 326k luck = 18%(max %) 5200 - Eye Boss Hard - Hero Gem - 84k luck = Base 2.2% drop rate 100k luck = 2.27% 200k luck = 2.65% 300k luck = 3.03% 400k luck = 3.33% 500k luck = 3.65% 3,380,000 luck = max % of 6.6 10840 - Fire Boss Hard - Sword,Attk,HP - 135k luck = Base 7.5%/1%/.7% drop rates ////200k luck = 8.04%/1.07%,.75%////300k luck 8.84%/1.18%/.082%//// 500k luck 9.93%/1.32%/.093% The rest of the Hard mode elemental bosses are equivalent more or less. We are talking .1% difference in drop rates at most. 25555 - Orochi Boss Normal - EXP +3, EXP +4 - 41k luck = Base 3.5%/2.5% drop rates///100k luck = 4.22%/3.02%////200k luck = 5.43%/3.88%////300k luck = 6.64%/4.75%/// Caps at 10.5%/7.5% around 1.4 mil luck. ****Note that drop rates for Orochi Hard are not listed so I could only use those listed for normal. If the drop rates are the same, this means it is easier to farm normal for +4 exp gems than hard as the drop rate is higher. However, it might mean that Orochi has no hard mode drops. Which makes me sad thinking about it. 25555 - Orochi Boss Hard - Exp +3, Exp +4 - 170k luck = Base 3.5%/2.5% drop rate////300k luck = 3.88%/2.77%////500k luck = 4.23%/3.02%////1.4 mil luck = 5.14%/3.67% Pretty abysmal. I could go on with more detail but instead I will list the base luck needed for the remaining bosses. Because, basically anything over the base luck needed is pretty terrible gains wise, at least in Hard Mode. In normal its decent I guess. I will list the 93333 Boss in Normal and Hard to show the desparity. 27200 Red Eyes Normal - Sword, Armor - 46.5k Luck = Base 6.5%/6.8%////150k luck = 8.55%/8.94% 27200 Red Eyes Hard - Sword, Armor - 180k Luck = Base 3.2%/3.2%////300k luck = 3.51%/3.51% 27200 Green Eyes Normal - Almost exactly the same as Red. You need approx 5k less luck for the same %. 27200 Green Eyes Hard - Almost exactly the same as Red. You need approx 10k less luck for the same %. All the Crystal Bosses have 3 drops. The first two are listed but the Hero Gem which we KNOW drops from them is not. I will assume a 3% drop rate on the Hero Gem(complete guess). All Crystals but the middle Normal - Stat +4, Stat +5 - 85k luck = Base drop rate 7.5%/3-4%/3%?////200k luck = 8.86%/3.54%-4.72%/3.54% Middle Crystal Normal - Play Gem + 1, Play Gem +2 - 90k luck = Base drop rate 5.01%, 2.00%////200k luck = 5.87%/2.35% Hard mode does not list drop rate assuming there is one. It is EASIER to farm in normal mode almost certainly unless, of course, the hardmode drop rate bump is quite large. too lazy to list the dragon bosses or whatever they are.. god bosses? So I will just list the 93333 for normal/hard. Tenryu 93333 Normal Mode - Gem/Gem - 180k luck = Base Drop rates of 1.2%/2.4%////250k luck = 1.27%/2.53%////350k luck = 1.34%/2.68%//// 500k luck = 1.42%/2.84%////You need 18 million luck or so to max out at 3.6%/7.2% in case you were wondering lol. Tenryu 93333 Hard mode - Gem/Gem - 240k luck = Base Drop rates of 1%/1.8%////500k luck = 1.09%/1.96%////Takes about 200 million luck to max drop rates at 3%/5.4% Enjoy!